


Along Came The Niece

by PrincesaAlisakura



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki gets kicked in the balls, Protective Tony Stark, tony is an uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaAlisakura/pseuds/PrincesaAlisakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tony's Texan niece moves into Stark's Towers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Came The Niece

**Author's Note:**

> she is religious but not a bible thumper :)

Another day another….. Whatever, thought tony as he, Steve, Natasha, and Thor stood in the elevator with this months’ worth of groceries. Normally pepper did the shopping but since she was busy the burden fell upon him this time. For once the trip to the store was a breeze (although he and Steve had literally drag Thor from the pop tart aisle before he could buy out the store of the treat).

The whole time though something was bothering him. Tony felt as if he forgot something important. He did not know until they made it to the main room. Natasha immediately noticed the small changes around the area. The normally neat coffee table had small bread crumbs on the surface along with water stains from an empty glass, the ice was still fresh.

Tony sighed, “Jarvis, is she here?”

The AI responded immediately, “Yes sir, she’s in the kitchen.”

“Thanks.”

Setting the groceries down he walked to table and grumbled, “I told her to use the damn coasters. They’re not hard to find. Under the damn table.”

The three avengers watching each rose an eyebrow until Thor spoke, “Are you referring to Lady Pepper?”

The man of iron shook his head.

“An assistant if hers?” Steve asked.

Still tony shook his head.

Natasha grew annoyed, “Then who?”

Tony shrugged but spoke, “It’s my niece.”

The demigod and soldier both dropped their jaws and looked at each. The assassin was speechless and literally had to shake her head to come up with a reasonable response.

“Wait I thought you were an only child,” She said in disbelief.

“I am. Chloe is not really my niece,” Tony explained already giving the girl’s name, “She’s my goddaughter but she has always called me ‘Uncle Tony’.”

Then as if she was announced the door open to reveal a young girl in her late teens, she had on a white t-shirt and jeans. Her long brown hair was tied back with a black elastic band and she was barefoot. In her hands were cleaning supplies. A small spray bottle and a towel.

Her sudden arrival made the avengers alert but it quickly dispersed. The girl looked confused gave small wave but lit up when she saw tony.

“Uncle Tony!”

She ran to the man and gave him a hug which was returned.

“What are you doing here little lady?”

Chloe titled her head but explained matter-of-factly, “It’s summer remember? I always come here during my summer breaks.”

Tony stood there for a moment but slapped himself on the forehead, “oh right I forgot.”

He took the cleaning supplies from the girl.

“Put the food away and I’ll meet you there.”

“Yes sir.”

Chloe took some of the bags of food and went off to the kitchen leaving the warrior, soldier and assassin standing there. Steve wanted to laugh on the spot as did Thor.

“So,” Natasha said with a smirk, “Need us to help her ‘Uncle Tony’.”

“Shut up,” Tony exclaimed as he sprayed the table and began to clean up the mess.

* * *

After all was said and done tony walked into the kitchen as chloe put the last of the food items in the pantry. He pulled out a can of soda and opened it.

“Alright little lady,” he said, “tell me, why are you really here? You graduated two days ago.”

He should know since he was there.

The girl turned around and answered with the same answer.

“Summer vacation.”

And that was when Tony gave that look: The ‘Tell Me The Truth’ look, “Chloe.”

He only called her by her name when he was serious.

Immediately the girl sat down at the kitchen island took the drink her opened for her.

“Mom kicked me out.”

Tony’s eyes widened, “what?”

Chloe shrugged and explained, “She said that now I graduated and eighteen she was done taking care of me. She packed all my stuff and sent them here along with me.”

“She can’t do that.”

“I’m here so she just did.”

The young girl finished her drink and gave her uncle a sad look.

“Is it alright if I stay here for a while?”

Tony smiled and gave the girl a pat on the head, “You can stay here as long as you want, okay?”

With that Chloe gave a smile.

“Thanks Uncle Tony.”


End file.
